order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
TON 618
The soldier of void, TON 618 takes her role in saving the universe for the good of all very seriously. She never showed any mercy to her enemies and was always helpful and caring to her friends, family and allies. She never took the curse of her birth to me she would be the one to doom her home galaxy or the civilizations in said galaxy seriously and always assumed it was some old wives’ tale to scare the people into submission back in the days when such superstitions were a normal thing. But when she stopped a minion of Chaos, from releasing Chaos from the Galaxy Cauldron in the Milky Way galaxy by using her ultimate power, little did she know that she would doom her home planet and countless other civilizations to their ultimate doom when the ultra-massive black hole she represented consumed everything and everyone in the galaxy only leaving her as the soul survivor. When she came back home, she was devastated and felt tremendous guilt and extreme confusion. Making her rethink everything about her existence and her destiny as a sailor senshi. Personality A very nice girl who is extremely kind, but gives off a weird dark vibe that respells everyone. Because of this she has become very lonely and very self-conscious. She knows she physically looks fine, acts normal to society’s standards and rules, and is mentally healthy. But she is totally confused why people avoid her like the plague. Personal History: Abandoned as a child to her distant relatives that weren’t around much and was raised by the help who never gave her any real love or companionship. When going to school she was always being avoided by others. Like she was invisible. She was never bullied, but she never had friends and always was alone. She does try to make efforts to make friends but she never does as if she gives off this silent warning to others to avoid her or they might be in deep danger. And it is because of this that she is getting more and more depressed and slowly getting resentment toward others. It is only a matter of time before she snaps. History The only survivor of a destroyed galaxy that once surrounded TON 618. She was only spared because she was the Senshi of the very black hole that destroyed her world. Once a princess of a kingdom that was proud to aid the universe as sailor senshi and knights whose powers were of light and fire. But the galaxy’s and the kingdom’s fate were sealed when a princess was born with black hair and deep, dark gray eyes. It was said in a prophecy that if a child of darkness was born into the kingdom that the child would be the living embodiment of the grate nightmare that was known to be TON 618. Despite her training as a Sailor Senshi and loving care of the family and kingdom, she still ended being responsible for the end of her galaxy, using her ultimate power to help stop a minion of Sailor Chaos from releasing Chaos to the universe and to keep her in the Galaxy Cauldron. Relation to the Present: '''The curse of the announcement of her birth and the destruction of her home galaxy unfortunately rippled through time and to her reincarnation on Earth by people avoiding and ignoring her causing her to feel depressed and lonely and slowly getting towards resentment. '''Planet of Origin: A destroyed planet in a destroyed solar system in a destroyed galaxy that was consumed by the ultra-massive black hole TON 618. Mission: To protect the universe from Chaos and her minions at any cost. Outfit: A skimpy black dominatrix type buster with a see-through black silk mini skirt, strapped black boots and gloves with see-through bows and silk fabric ribbons. Warrior Personality: '''Serious, cold and sadistic. '''Challenge Speech: I am the soldier of the entropic void, the sailor of entropy, I am TON 618! Physical Changes: None really, but she does give off this vibe of confidence and pride of someone not to be messed with. Items: Transformation wand. Weapons: Ultra TON 618 staff Attacks Items: Transformation wand. Attack 1: TON 618 Black Hole Blast – She shoots spheres of black holes from her hands. Attack 2: Dark Gravity Blast – She creates a blast of black colored waves of gravity towards her target from both her hands. Attack 3: Ultimate Black Gravity Hole Collapse – She focuses on her target, closes her hand into a fist causing her target to collapse into a singularity and vanish into nothingness. Forbidden Attack: The attack that caused the downfall of her galaxy, it seems to harness the ultra-massive black hole that she is connected to.